


Thunder & Lightning

by LongNight7



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Cady & Jacob, Cady/Jacob, F/M, Jacob & Cady, Jacob/Cady, Jady, S4E10, what should've happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongNight7/pseuds/LongNight7
Summary: The chemistry between them was undeniable and they both knew it, but was that enough to withstand the vast amount of obstacles standing in their way of their happiness?
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Jacob Nighthorse, Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I suck at summaries. Also, if you don't like it, then go easy on me, I couldn't get this episode out of my mind, knowing that the writers missed so many opportunities with Jady.  
> Oh and with the head piece in the lobby, I noticed that Jacob had it in his office when I went back to look at this episode, but I had already written that part in, so oh well.

It was all such a blur. She couldn't quite seem to get a second to herself to actually process what was going on.

Following her phone call with Calvin Blackwolf, Cady didn’t even get a chance to completely experience the butterflies in her stomach, due to her father’s unexpected appearance. She supposed they happened, because this would be her first official Res. associated case, but deep down she knew the uncontrollable flurrying in her stomach was caused from the thought of seeing Jacob.

It was odd, because they hadn't really had extensive encounters, but she had noticed him a bit more, with each sighting she was so graced with. The way he held himself; so strong and confident, and yet there was a sense of kindness, tucked away for his people.

She found herself mesmerized by the little things, such as the way he styled his hair; it was so radical and yet fitting. She applauded the way he could still pull it off as business appropriate, and also – _it was hot as hell_. She also began to yearn to feel his goatee on her skin. It looked rough, but somehow she just knew that that wasn’t true at all.

Cady had to admit though; Jacob’s eyes were probably her favorite feature about him. At first she thought they were a dark shade of brown, but as she spotted him in her dad's office one day, and the sun beamed directly on Jacob's face, she caught the most amazing shade of emerald and steel being displayed through his eyes. She could also see slivers of yellow and brown peering through. She was instantly spellbound.

She knew she wasn’t supposed to feel this way, especially towards him. He was after all, her parent's greatest adversary, but as much as she tried, she couldn’t stop it. Her feelings for Jacob were snowballing with each sighting. She kept trying to tell herself that it was just an innocent crush, but with every blush, butterfly or goosebump, she knew she was getting herself in deeper trouble.

She was actually kind of grateful for her dad’s unforeseen arrival. It gave her a chance to push aside her indistinct intensifying thoughts. Although, she hadn’t felt any better after Walt left, because she blatantly lied to her father’s face… again. But she told herself that she had to, she didn’t know why, but her gut told her that Henry might’ve needed her help, so if she needed to fib to her father to protect her god-father, then so be it.

She shook away her thoughts of Henry, her dad, as well as Jacob – for now at least, so she could focus on drawing up a case for Calvin Blackwolf.

As she busied herself with paperwork, she came to realize that the case really wasn’t that hard to summon up paperwork for. It was as simple as; an employer was unjustly abusing his power and playing favorites, but she couldn’t just say it like that, could she? No, she knew with Jacob, she would need to make sure he knew she was serious, so she rehearsed her arguments and tried to prepare herself for any sort of unanticipated battle he might have in the works. She was sure of one thing, she didn’t ever want Jacob to see her as weak or unprepared, so she buckled down even more.

Once Cady deemed herself ready, she packed the files neatly into a folder, before placing them into her messenger tote. She looked at her phone and saw that she only had about half an hour before she needed to meet Calvin, so she dashed to the bathroom to get in a quick shower.

She had unintentionally allowed her mind to wonder a bit as she gradually lathered her skin with her sweet smelling peony body wash. She made sure to let the fragrance seep into her pours, so she would be covered in the fresh aroma even after walking through a casino. She had argued with herself that it wasn’t for Jacob, in fact, it was so she didn’t come out smelling like cigarettes, but deep down, she knew that was just another fib that had rolled off of her tongue for the day.

Not long after her shower, she stood in front of her closet with a white towel wrapped around her. She allowed her fingers to graze her powder pink sleeveless top, but her eyes caught sight of her ivory thin-strapped top and a devious smile crept its way onto her lips. She slipped it on over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. It was perfect. The front of her top hung just enough to allow her the appropriate amount of cleavage.

She pulled on her black pencil skirt, before she grabbed her black blazer and pulled it on. She applied some mascara and eyeliner, finishing off her look with some lipstick. She gave herself a last once over and nodded with approval, before she grabbed her bag, keys and phone as she headed out the door.

* * *

Cady pulled the door to the casino open and was immediately greeted by the sounds of bells, coins clattering, and chatter. She took a brief moment to admire the décor and architecture, but not for long since she heard her attention being called upon.

“Ms. Longmire!” came Calvin’s voice from a table towards the back as he waved.

Cady strolled over and took a seat across from him, “Calvin, it’s okay to call me, Cady.” She said as she took out the folder from her bag.

Calvin nodded, “Right. Sorry about that, just a habit.”

“No problem.” She smiled before she began, “Okay, so this should be fairly quick. Mr. Nighthorse has no solid grounds on your wrongful dismissal; so when we get up there, let me handle the talking. If he questions you directly, I’ll let you know if it’s okay to reply or not.” She finished as she stood from her chair, “You ready?” She asked him as she gave him a confident smirk.

Calvin rose from his chair as well, “I’m ready, but please, Ms. Longmire – I mean, Cady. I really need this job, and I don’t want Mr. Nighthorse mad at me if we win. Is there a way we can win without making him mad?”

Cady inhaled a breath, before she allowed a small smile, “I will do my best, I promise, Calvin. I wouldn’t want to make your situation any worse.”

Calvin nodded his thanks, “Okay, let’s go.”

As they waited to be seen, Calvin took a seat on one of the armchairs, while Cady couldn’t help it as she drifted off to the feathered headpiece displayed in the corner of the room. It looked so fragile, and yet sturdy at the same time. She bent at her waist to get down to eye level with it.

She was captivated by the different shades of black and white that coated each feather. She could see that they were different types of bird feathers, it was such an exquisite work of art and it caused her to wonder what was the story behind it.

Unfortunately, before she could piece it together, the smell of teakwood, mahogany and another very manly scent infiltrated her nasal passage, which involuntarily caused her eyes to slide shut as she basked in his mouth-watering aroma. She knew it was _him_ , and now she could associate that exact delectable scent to him. Just before she lost herself too far, she heard him clear his throat softly, which caused her eyes to snap back open as she straightened herself upright.

Cady consented her eyes to leisurely slither up his solid figure, feeling her cheeks burn as she deliberately sized him up. She chastised herself, for letting him get to her, so as she finally allowed her eyes to lock with his, her breath hitched at his seeing his now all too familiar shielded emerald and steel colored orbs. She saw the corner of his lips turn upward just slightly, in a grin that said; _I know what you were doing._

“Cady.” Jacob greeted, not allowing his pleased smirk to leave his lips as his eyes never left hers.

Cady inwardly scolded herself again as her stomach felt like it was doing summersaults at hearing her name roll so gracefully off of his lips. She quickly composed herself and lifted her chin towards him a bit, gathering, as much needed confidence as she could, “Mr. Nighthorse.” She greeted back, her poise slowly coming back to her.

Jacob tilted his head to the side a bit as his brows furrowed, “Cady…” He gently chided.

Cady sighed, briefly looking away as she fought her lips from turning into a full smile. She looked back at him as she replied, “Jacob.”

The other side of his mouth curled up, showing Cady a smug, satisfied smile, “Better.”

Cady rolled her eyes, still fighting terribly to hide her smile as she tipped her head in the direction of his office and said, “Shall we?”

Jacob gave her a slight nod as he pressed his lips together and lead Cady and Calvin into his office and over to the leather sofas.

“So…” Jacob began as he gestured for them to take a seat, “I’m not sure which is more surprising; the fact that Cady Longmire has voluntarily come to pay me a visit,” He paused to eye Cady, “or that she’s friends with Calvin Blackwolf.” He ended, while glancing over at Calvin, for what seemed like the first time since they’d arrived.

Cady strolled in first on the sofa on the right, Calvin slipped in after her, hugging the opposite end of the sofa, while Jacob sat directly across from Cady. As they sat, Cady smoothly slipped her left leg over her right, causing her black skirt to rise and sit at the middle of her thigh, showing more leg than she had intended.

As soon as his peripheral vision caught sight of her leg moving, Jacob couldn’t resist his rebellious eyes from noticeably following the movement of Cady’s long, cream-colored legs. His jaw clenched at her alluring skin that had suddenly been revealed. Thoughts of him drawing wet kisses all up and down her lengthy stems came flooding into his mind.

Cady couldn’t help it when the corner of her lips lifted as she thought, _Look how the tables have turned._ She clasped her fingers together, resting them lightly on her upper thigh. Seconds passed, causing her aplomb to slip slightly as her cheeks began to heat at feeling Jacob’s eyes still attached to her exposed legs.

“I represent Mr. Blackwolf.” She revealed, getting the attention of the man sitting across from her.

She noticed that his eyes seemed to be a tinge of a shade darker, “In what?” He asked as he aimed to compose himself, admonishing his little slip.

“In the matter of his wrongful dismissal.” She answered easily.

Gaining his equanimity back, he lightly questioned, “Wrongful dismissal?” He looked back over at Calvin and asked, “You were fired?”

Calvin nodded quietly, “What happened?” Jacob inquired.

Before Calvin could speak, Cady beat him, “I’m here to ask you the same question.” She retorted, “You’re his employer.” She added, arching a brow upward.

Jacob’s lips pressed together, something about her demeanor today thrilled him to his crux. She was feistier than usual, granted he had not ever seen her in action before, but he appeared to really take pleasure in it.

“That’s true." He finally replied, "But I don’t handle day-to-day personnel decisions on the floor.”

Cady nodded, “And that would be?”

Jacob sighed heavily, knowing that the answer would undoubtedly be the root to his problem, “Malachi Strand.” He answered slowly.

Just as his name left his mouth, he immediately knew this wasn’t going to be good. He tried to give Malachi a chance and the benefit of the doubt, but it was seeming as if it was only coming back to bite him in the ass.

“Why would Malachi be in charge of that?" This news threw Cady for a loop, "Isn’t he the head of your security?”

Jacob looked at her through hooded eyes, “Yes.” Hearing someone else say it out loud just sounded even worse.

“I don’t understand.” Cady began, “Don’t you have a floor manager or a pit boss to run that type of thing?”

Jacob sat up closer to the edge of the sofa,” No,” He shook his head slowly, “not since we had to let go Sam Lone River and Nathan White Elk.” He answered.

“You fired them too?” Came Calvin’s stunned voice, causing both Jacob and Cady to turn towards him, almost forgetting he was in the room.

Jacob nodded regretfully, knowing he’d have to look deeper into these issues now, “Why were you fired, Calvin?” Jacob asked, genuinely.

Calvin looked at Cady, silently asking if it was okay for him to answer, which caused Jacob to briefly witness the short nod of acknowledgement from Cady, “He uh – He said I was missing shifts.” He began, “But that’s not true.” He added hastily.

Just then Jacob’s secretary quietly walked into the room, holding up the tablet in her hands. Jacob stood as he signed a couple of documents on her tablet, “I’m listening, Calvin.” He reassured as he noticed Calvin pause.

Cady nodded to Calvin to continue, “Every time big tippers came to the table, Malachi would tell me to go take a break.” He explained solemnly, “I needed those tips. It’s not fair.”

Jacob pressed his lips tightly into a thin line, not liking at all what he was hearing, “And did you complain to him?” Jacob asked, finishing off the last signature.

“He did.” Cady supplied, her tone a bit on edge as she began to feel agitated with how Jacob didn’t seem to be giving his full interest to the matter, “And he was fired.” She retorted, finally getting Jacob’s attention as she stared him down.

“My client believes that this was about Malachi playing favorites.” Her eyes followed him as he resituated himself back in his seat and gave her his undivided attention. She leaned forward, allowing a hand to rest on the table between them as she added, “But I think Malachi’s behavior could suggest even more egregious improprieties.”

Jacob’s eyes were the first to breakaway, as once again, the irrepressible need to glance at an enticing part - or parts of Cady came forward into clear view for him. Her full luscious breasts, that were being flaunted through her now draped top was too strong for even him to forego. He felt an unsolicited twitch in his pants, which found him gritting his teeth in tacit agony. He reproached his sudden demand to claim every inch of her.

Cady was effortlessly slipping into uncharted territory for him and he had absolutely no clue as to what to do about it. He never let _any_ woman get to him – _never_. He could easily count on just his two hands of how many women he had been with. It wasn't that he hadn't had any offers, - because he had _a lot -_ but he decided long ago that he would put his career and his people's needs before his own, and he was okay with that, because he told himself that if a woman came and changed his thought process then he would figure it out, but he never found any woman that made him want to change his priorities... until Cady, apparently. Cady was somehow storming through his guarded gates and crashing into him in huge waves. She was the delectable forbidden apple and he was Adam, ready to take a ravenous bite out of her.

He desperately tried to shake his head clear of his predatory thoughts as her last words came back to him, “Egregious improprieties.” He repeated, secretly praising her terminology. He couldn’t allow her to know that she was throwing him off more than once, “All the self-righteous hostility one expects from a Longmire, but with notably more elegant vocabulary.”

Cady rolled her eyes at his brush off, “You are free to treat this like a joke, Mr. Nigh–” she paused shortly, when he lifted a rebuking brow towards her, “Jacob, – but you have twenty-four hours to respond to my client’s complaint.” She informed him, right before bringing it on home, “After which time, we will be filing suit.” She finished, dropping the folder she held on the table as she stood, causing Calvin to follow.

Jacob never let her gaze drop as he replied, “Indeed.”

Calvin quickly made his retreat out of the office, and Jacob saw it as an opportunity that for some strange reason, he just couldn't let slip by. So just as Cady turned to trail Calvin, she felt a sudden sense of warmth; lightly take hold of her wrist, which caused her to softly gasp. She turned back towards Jacob and glimpsed at his hand on hers, before she looked back into his eyes.

Cady wanted to pull away, to appear strong and serious, but she just couldn’t compel herself to do so. They allowed the diminutive silence to consume them, both unwilling to let the moment go. Jacob broke their eye contact to look down at Cady’s lips, before returning his eyes to hers, only to find she had done the same.

“Ms. Longmire?” came the sound of Calvin’s voice from a distance.

They both turned their heads in the direction of Calvin's voice simultaneously, but Jacob didn’t let her hand go. He looked at her again, but this time the guard was missing from his eyes as she returned her gaze to his, “I will take _all_ of this under consideration.” He said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

Cady glanced down at his fingers softly holding her wrist, before she pulled her hand up a bit, causing her hand to meld into his. She loved the way they fit so perfectly, but she needed to complete her task, so she displayed a challenging smile as she looked back up into his eyes and replied, “I’m sure you will.”

And with that she smoothly eased her hand from his and made her way out of his office, all while sensing Jacob’s eyes glued to her retreating figure.

Cady and Calvin quickly made it downstairs and out of the building, but not until they were in front of Cady’s car did they finally speak.

“So what now?” Calvin asked

“Now we wait.” She answered, “We presented your case and now it’s up to Jacob to answer back with a fight or to agree to our terms.”

Calvin nodded, “Okay. It uh– got a bit intense up there, huh?”

Cady gave a small laugh, “Nothing we can’t handle. I really think you’ll be back to work soon enough, Calvin. I’ll let you know once I get a response.”

“Thank you again, Ms. Longmire. I really appreciate all your help.” He thanked as he shook her hand.

Cady smiled, “I’ll talk to you soon, Calvin.”

Cady waved goodbye as Calvin turned and made his way to his car. She looked back towards the casino, lifted her head back to look upward at the last floor to the top and smiled. She couldn’t believe everything that had happened up there. She couldn’t get the way Jacob gazed at her out of her mind and the way his hand felt around hers. She needed to leave now, before she did something stupid, so she hoped in her car.

Just as she was about to put her keys into the ignition, her phone rang. She smiled with the thought of it being Jacob to tell her; _He’ll agree to their terms._ But her smile disappeared instantly when she saw _The Station_ scroll across her screen.

“Dad?” She answered after the third ring

“Hey, Punk!” Her father’s voice sounded over the line, “You busy?”

“Um– no. No, actually just got free. Is everything okay?” She asked, wondering what the call was about.

“Yeah.” He answered shortly, “Could you come by the station for a bit?”

Cady furrowed her brows, “Uh, sure. Yeah, I can be there in twenty minutes.”

“Good.” He responded, before hanging up.

“Hello? Dad?” She pulled her phone away from her ear and placed it into the cup holder, and in her best Walt voice she mocked, “ _Okay, Cady, thanks. I’ll see you soon._ ” She rolled her eyes at her father’s crassness and how quickly her good mood had begun to shift.

* * *

Meanwhile from the top floor of the Casino, Jacob stood starring out of the big glass paned window. He watched as Cady chatted briefly with Calvin, before looking up. She was a ways down, but he could’ve sworn he saw her smile up at him. He breathed out a small laugh at her conviction.

Once he saw her leave the parking lot, he turned and sat back down at his desk. He opened up the folder she had left for him and looked through the papers. She pulled out every stop to fight for Calvin. It didn’t seem as though Cady knew Calvin other than this case, but she fought for him as if they had been friends for a long time.

Jacob knew Calvin didn’t come from a wealthy background, and he wasn’t well off either, so he assumed that Cady was working for little to no pay. He felt a sense of pride as he finished examining the papers. He found himself entranced by the way her signature curled after each letter. He shook his head trying to get a hold of himself. Once again he found himself being enraptured by her. 

Cady Longmire was effortlessly breaking down his walls that he had spent so many years building, and for some strange reason – _he actually wanted her to._

He blinked away his impractical reverie, knowing all too well who her father was, beside that, she was a young, bright and beautiful woman, she wouldn’t ever want him, he argued as he clasped his hands together and placed them on the desk as he let out an exasperated sigh.

He had a problem.

Not only did he not know what was going on with his inner longing for Cady Longmire, but also Malachi Strand was beginning to make him regret ever giving him a second chance at redemption. Jacob knew he had to do something and soon, before Malachi got even more out of control and would not only make a bad name for him, but for the casino as well.

Jacob closed the folder in front of him as he reached for his keys and headed out the door. As he passed by his secretary, he quickly told her that he was going out. She silently nodded, before returning her attention to the phone call she was on. Jacob climbed in his car and made his way towards the Red Pony.

* * *

Cady sat in her car, her breathing rapid. She was livid, but not at the fact that she got caught in her lie, but because her father still treated her as if she was this clueless little girl. She was a grown woman. She paid her own bills and lived under her own roof, what made him think he could try to guilt her like that. _'I understand the rest of the world disappointing me. But you?'_ His words rang in her ears like a maddening alarm.

“Ughhh!” she groaned out her frustration as she hit the steering wheel, “Ughhh!” she shouted again as she hit the ceiling of her car. Her breathing was rough, so she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, “Nope.” She let out as she put her keys into the ignition, “We need a drink.” She told herself as she pulled out of her parking spot and made her way to the Red Pony.

Cady made it there in no time, the thought of some alcohol encouraging her to get their quicker. She swiftly got out of her car and strode into the bar. The jukebox was playing some upbeat country song as she slid onto a bar stool at the end of the counter. She smiled at Martin who waved and made his way over to her.

“Hey, Cady!” He smiled as he greeted her.

“Hi, Martin!” She gave him a polite smile, not really having the energy to give him a full one.

“You okay?” He asked kindly when he saw her pinch the bridge of her nose.

She nodded, “Yeah, just a long day.”

“I hear ya.” He nodded, “Raineer?” He asked, already making his way to grab her a can.

Cady dropped her hands on the counter as she shook her head, “No, uh –,” she looked up at him, “Can I get a shot…” she looked past him at the hard liquor shelf behind him and continued, “Fireball, please?”

“You got it.” He replied as he took the tall clear bottle off of the back shelf and poured a generous amount of honey-toned liquid into the shot glass.

Cady allowed her fingers to grasp the tiny glass and swiftly knocked it back, allowing the cinnamon flavored heat to flow down her throat. She gently placed the now empty glass on the counter and said, “One more, please.”

“Make that two.” Came a low voice from her right, which caused her to turn in that direction. Her brows lifted in surprise when her eyes met his. He leaned against the frame of the stairway entrance to Henry’s apartment as he wordlessly watched her with a great deal of interest.

Cady couldn't stop the wide grin that spread its way on top of her lips, “Jacob.” She exhaled.


	2. Flirting with Fireball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if they seem a bit ooc, I tried to stay as close to character as I could, as well as write them how I think they would be, if we were given the opportunity to see these two amazing characters get together.

Cady couldn't stop the wide grin that spread its way onto her lips, “Jacob.” She exhaled.

Out of all the people that had the ability to turn her horrendous day around, _he_ was surprisingly at the top of her list. She felt the heat from her reddening cheeks as it stretched its way throughout her body at the sight of his devilish smirk.

She tried to tell herself that it was from the shot she had just eagerly consumed, but she knew that wasn’t true. She watched him as he observed her with a subtle glint in his eyes, which caused her to inadvertently draw her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Jacob dropped his gaze as he dared to leave her lustrous blue eyes just for a second. He found himself wishing he could set her pouty bottom lip free from its harsh confines. He easily made the few steps to stand right beside her seat, “May I join you?” He asked, his voice was thick like honey and smoother than her last shot.

Before she could jump to her answer of; _‘Dear God, yes!’_ she knew she had to play it cool. She did just come from his office a couple hours ago, warning him of combat if it came to it, but it was such a hard task to stay focused while being so close to him. She told herself that it was okay though, because they were off the clock, so she dampened down her logic and figured she’d have a bit of fun with him and enjoy some harmless flirting… well, _mostly_ harmless.

Cady slightly puckered her lips in thought, allowing her eyes to slowly rake over him as if she was weighing her options, only to break out into another smile, “I’m kidding.” She finally answered with a small laugh, “Of course, please.”

Jacob let out a silent breath of relief as he shook his head, a small curve finding its way onto his lips as he pulled out the chair and slid onto it. Martin neatly set both of their shots in front of them, before being called to attend the other end of the counter.

Jacob turned in his seat, so he could face Cady. He allowed his left arm to rest on the counter, while he moved his left knee to the outside of her right one. Cady turned to mirror his position, causing her right knee to unintentionally brush up against the inside of Jacob’s left thigh. The unexpected touch produced a shiver to run from the spot where her knee rested against his inner thigh, all the way to the base of his crotch.

He swallowed thickly and looked down from her knee that rested on him to her eyes, testing if she had done it on purpose, to which he was met with the side of Cady’s face as she reached for her shot glass, but he could see the telltale sign of a smirk on her lips. He still couldn’t pin her intentions, but he found himself secretly praying that it paralleled his own.

Cady was well aware of his eyes on her, which only caused her smile to grow again. She turned her head to return her eyes to his, each set filled with unspoken questions being portrayed towards the other. Cady knew that even if she wanted to, she shouldn’t bring up any personal questions just yet, but she did have one that she knew she could ask now that wasn’t personal at all.

She shot him a questioning look, “So,” she drew out slowly, “what brings you here?” She asked as she leisurely swirled her index finger around the rim of her shot glass.

Jacob eyed her long delicate finger as it gradually traced the edge of her glass, longing for it to be tracing something of his instead. He reached for his tiny glass, desperately needing a distraction from his impending thoughts and lifted it up, close to his face.

Cady saw his movement and thought he was going to drink it before they could cheers, so she swiftly brought her left hand over his that held his glass, to stop him, “No, not yet. We didn’t even get to cheers!”

Jacob halted his advance as he glanced towards her hand then back at her. He soaked in the feeling of her hand on his, enjoying her eagerness, “I was gonna smell it.” He explained, his eyes clearly exhibiting his amusement, “See if I could tell what this is.”

Cady quickly released his hand, causing Jacob to instantly regret the loss of her touch, “Oh, sorry.” She laughed nervously, “Now, we definitely need to drink.” She said, avoiding his eyes as she clinked her glass to his, before shooting it back.

Jacob stayed silent as he flourished on the pink hue that took over Cady’s cheeks. His lips uplifted at seeing her shyness around him. He kept his eyes on her as he smoothly tossed back his shot, before replacing his glass next to hers.

He cleared his throat, “That tasted like hot cinnamon.” He said with his eyes slightly squinted as he tried to summon the spiced liquor to settle.

Cady laughed, “Yeah.” She replied, “It’s called Fireball.”

“The name fits,” Jacob shrugged, greatly wanting to hear more of her laugh, “but can’t say I’ve had it before.”

“Well there’s a first for everything.” She supplied as she allowed her sentence to resonate with him for a bit as their eyes locked in a spellbinding gaze.

It was as if they were the only two people in the bar, in spite of it being a full house. Cady knew she was being pulled in and she would soon drown in the deep end if she didn’t break their gaze. She didn’t want to show too much of herself, only later to be disheartened, so she blinked herself back to reality as she softly cleared her throat.

Jacob inhaled deeply, secretly disappointed at yet another missed moment between them, but he also didn’t want to push her into something that she didn’t truly want, so he allowed the moment to fade, in hopes there would be more to come.

“Hey,” Cady called to him quietly, “Don’t think I didn’t notice that you side-stepped my question from earlier.” She said lightly, attempting to break the silence.

He jutted out his chin a bit and furrowed his brows in feign thought, “And what question would that be, Cady?” He replied easily, the way her name effortlessly rolled off of his tongue, caused her to experience that all too familiar fluttering in her stomach.

“What are you doing here, Jacob?” She asked, her eyes glistened with intrigue, “This isn’t really your usual hangout.”

“Well,” He began, knowing he wanted to test the waters again – it seemed as if that’s all they had been doing today, “what if I said; I came here to see you?”

Cady watched as the corner of his mouth lifted in a challenging smirk, “I’d have to call you…” she started off considerately, before she arched a brow towards him and smiled as she said, “a big fat _liar_.” Pushing at his chest lightly.

Jacob savored the feeling of her hands on him yet again as he couldn’t help the audible laugh that escaped from his lips, “And why is that?” He asked as he tilted his head.

“Because,” she lead, inwardly trying to tamper down her heartbeat, “as flattering as that would be,” she smiled pointedly at him, “you didn’t even know I was coming here, because _I_ didn’t even know I was coming here… until about forty-five minutes ago, which by then it was a spontaneous _necessity_.”

He smiled mischievously, “And what made it a spontaneous necessity?”

“No!” Cady gently swatted his hand, finding that she was once again finding and excuse to touch him, “No, no, no.” she speedily interjected, “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing.” She pointed her finger at him, her smile pasted on her lips.

Jacob breathed out a small chuckle, before controlling his features as he said, “I had some business to take care of with Henry.”

Cady gave him a questioning look at his answer, “You sound like you’re in the mob or something.”

“I can assure you that I am definitely…” He paused dramatically, before he flashed her an impish smile, as he added, “ _not_.”

Cady shook her head, her smile never leaving her face. She didn’t know how much more of his playful teasing she would be able to handle, until eventually jumping his bones, and she noted that the liquor only seemed to heighten those feelings. She was also extremely curious as to what type of business could he and Henry possibly have together, but she knew it wasn’t her place to ask and if he wanted to share that information with her, he would’ve.

She studied him for a few seconds, before she said, “I can never figure you out.” She grinned, showing him that that wasn’t a bad thing, “You’re a very interesting and an incredibly mysterious guy, you know that?”

Jacob gave her a wolfish grin at hearing her confession. He leaned a bit closer to her, triggering her knee that still rested against his inner thigh to slide higher, causing his pants to feel a bit tighter. Their faces were less than six inches apart, “So, you find me very interesting, huh?” He teased softly, locking his eyes on hers. He wasn’t about to let this moment pass them by again.

Cady could feel his breath on her lips and it set a fire deep within her core, “I also said mysterious.” She answered distractedly, trying to deflect his playful taunt as she absentmindedly raised her hand out to get the attention of Martin.

He quickly realized that he loved making her squirm. He saw her cheeks turn a deep shade of red and it thrilled him to know he caused it. He lightly placed his left hand on her right one that sat on the counter, causing Cady to turn to look at what caused the sudden tingling sensation there. She looked back up into his eyes, her full attention returning to him as he lowly professed, “I happen to find you _very_ interesting as well, Cady.”

Cady hummed dreamily. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience. The alluring temptation only growing with every second they spent together. She found herself being openly drawn to his lips, wanting nothing more in that moment, than to taste him.

Jacob felt her hand squeeze his as he watched her head drift closer to his. He knew he shouldn’t let it happen, because _they_ couldn’t happen, but he also knew that nothing could stop him, not even if his life depended on it. He gradually leaned in closer, desperately wanting to ravish her luscious lips.

_BANG! BOOM! CLACK!_

Cady gasped loudly, clutching her heart as she turned to look where the angry sound had come from, while Jacob’s head snapped back and looked past Cady to search out the commotion as well.

“Ouch!” came the voice of Henry, sitting at the bottom step of the staircase that lead to his apartment.

The loud chatter and music reentered their ears, bringing them out of their own little world they had been concealed up in. Cady sprang into motion as she made her way to help him up, “Oh my gosh, Henry, are you okay?” She asked as she linked her arm through his and pulled him upright. Some of the other patrons looked, but turned away seeing Cady helping him already.

Jacob hurried to the other side of Henry, his eyes locking briefly with Cady’s before he reached out and steadied them, “Why don’t you sit down, man?” He suggested as he began to guide Henry to a chair.

“No.” Henry stopped them, “I am fine. I seem to have misjudged the distance of the last step.” He said as he pulled away from both of their assistance.

Cady watched Henry hobble off, “Henry, you’re limping pretty bad. Are you sure you don’t want to sit down?” Cady asked, worried for her Godfather as she observed his poor attempt to walk smoothly behind the counter.

“Thank you for your concern, Cady,” He said slowly, strain evident in his voice as he reached below the counter and opened the freezer to retrieve a fresh ice pack, “but I am sure. I just needed a fresh one of these.” He replied, holding up the ice pack.

Cady looked over at Jacob, who shared the same troubled look with her, before he spoke up, “Are you headed back up?”

Henry sighed, already knowing what was coming next as Cady said, “Let us help you.” He was about to object, but as he looked back at Cady; the vision of her as her seven year old self, sadly asking if he wanted to play Barbie dolls with her, flashed in front of him, “Please, Henry? It would make me feel a lot better.”

He blew out a heavy breath as he nodded, “Alright.” He said, defeated.

Cady smiled gratefully and linked her arm with his as they made their way up the stairs, “Can you watch the back?” She asked as she glanced back at Jacob.

He silently nodded and trailed a step behind. Once they made it into the apartment, Cady walked Henry over to the bed. He slowly lowered himself down with a pain-filled groan, causing Cady to wince at his agony.

“I know you’re very capable and I know that you said that you were fine, but can I get you something to help, with- whatever it is that’s going on with you?”

Henry’s eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to pull himself back to lean up against the headboard, the pain from his throbbing wound, shot jarring needles all up and down his leg, “Yes.” He exhaled through gritted teeth, “there is some aspirin in the bathroom medicine cabinet.”

Cady made a move to retrieve the pills, but Jacob rested a hand on hers to stop her as he said, “I got it.”

She smiled her thanks towards him, before he turned to complete his task. Cady leaned down, grabbing the blanket from the edge of the bed and covered Henry’s legs with it. She walked over to the kitchen sink to fill a glass with water, then made her way back to Henry.

Jacob immediately slowed his pace as he walked into the bathroom; the sink was littered with bloody cotton balls. He was glad that he saw it and not Cady. He glanced back towards them, relieved that none of them had been watching him, but just as he was about to swivel back around, the realization hit Henry like a ton of bricks. Henry’s eyes were wide and his breathing stopped. He stared back at Jacob, a sliver of fear behind his eyes.

Fortunately for Henry, Jacob knew what was going on, he figured it out earlier during their encounter. He was able to piece everything together and knew Henry was the new Hector. He was the only person brave and selfless enough to take on such a role for his people. Jacob nodded shortly to Henry, wordlessly conveying his silence on the matter, before he turned and began cleaning the area.

Cady twisted towards the bathroom, wondering what the hold up was, “Jacob, did you find it?” she asked, hearing the water run as Jacob made quick to clean his hands thoroughly.

“Uh- yeah, found it.” He called as he flipped open the medicine cabinet and retrieved the pill bottle, before hastily returning to Henry’s bedside, “Here you go.” He said as he handed Cady the bottle.

Henry suddenly grasped the fact that the pair of Jacob and Cady was an odd sight. He also noted that Jacob was still there, meaning he probably hadn’t left since after their talk. His brows drew together a bit, “Have you been here the whole time, since after our conversation, Jacob?”

Jacob glanced over at Cady, who paused slightly as she tried to spill out two pills, before she swiftly resumed handing Henry the glass of water, “Well,” Jacob began calmly, “after our meeting, I was on my way out, and I ended up running into Cady.” His face took on his all too familiar stone features as he tried to explain with a dismissive demeanor, “I guess I lost track of the time.”

Jacob shot a glance back over in Cady’s direction, only to be rewarded with a small smile as she tried to avoid her Godfather’s questioning stare.

Henry silently witnessed the brief exchange between Jacob and Cady and hummed his acknowledgement. He sensed that something out of the ordinary was going on, but he decided to let it go for now, since his pain outshone anything else.

Cady looked back towards Henry, truly feeling so helpless, but she also started to feel the slight buzz finally start to kick in as she swayed a little, “Can I get you anything else, Henry?”

Jacob’s hand shot out to steady her, landing on the small of her back, “You okay?” He asked softly as he felt her lean a bit more into him.

She looked at Jacob, “Yeah, sorry. I think the shots are starting to hit me.” She smiled apologetically.

Henry kept looking between the two of them, confusion written all over his face. They seemed to be more comfortable with each other than he remembered. He pulled back the blanket and started moving his legs off the bed, his contorted face and gritted teeth blatantly being shown.

“Henry, what are you doing?” She asked as she moved forward to stop him.

Henry looked up at her as he replied, “You have been drinking.” He stated bluntly, “I need to drive you home.”

Cady halted his attempt to stand up again, Jacob’s hand breaking contact, but hovering closely behind, “No. I’m okay. I only had two shots. It was just a little head rush.” She said trying to reassure him.

_Two shots?_ Henry’s mind whirled, “You do not drink hard liquor unless something is bothering you.” Henry noted as he tilted his head in question, “Is everything alright?”

Cady smiled sweetly at her Godfather’s perceptiveness, “ I’ll tell you about it later, but I’m fine.” She answered, but her legs betrayed her, because her body slightly swayed into Jacob’s again, causing him to subtly wrap his arm around her waist as he held her upright.

Henry caught it, “Cady, you cannot drive home. You are unable to stand without Jacob’s help.” He replied, motioning towards Jacob’s arm that was securely wrapped around her waist.

“Henry, I’m fine, really. I’ll just go downstairs and get some water.” She stubbornly tried to convince.

Henry released an exasperated sigh, “Cady, I do not think–”

“I can drive her home.” Jacob volunteered evenly, inwardly thanking his fortunate luck.

“Guys really, I’m okay.” She attempted again, but failing to do so as both men seemed to ignore her.

“Get her a glass of water downstairs and order her something to eat, then make sure she gets home safe.” Henry instructed Jacob, talking about Cady as if she wasn’t right there, “I can bring her car to her house tomorrow morning.”

Jacob nodded, “Sure, or I could just bring her by, so you don’t have to go out of your way–”

“Just stop!” Cady said heatedly as she stepped back from Jacob, “I’m sick of everyone treating me like I’m a child. First dad, and now the two of you.” She finished softer, shaking her head dejectedly.

She looked between the two men, both taken back by her small outburst. Cady huffed out a short breath, shaking her head in frustration as she turned on her heel and made an almost straight line out the door.

Henry struggled to get up, but Jacob was already following after Cady, “I got her, Henry.”

“Jacob!” Henry called, causing Jacob to pause at the door as he looked back at him with urgency, “Do not let her drive.”

Jacob nodded, “I won’t.” He assured, “I promise, I’ll make sure she gets home safe.” Henry nodded his thanks as Jacob dashed off in pursuit of Cady.

Just as Jacob reached the bottom step, he saw Cady perched on the stool she had been sitting on before they assisted Henry upstairs. He watched her knock back a shot with ease, replacing the glass back on the counter, almost impatiently waiting to catch Martin’s eye. He slowly came up to her side and retook his seat next to her, the worry of her trying to drive off now seemed highly unlikely.

Cady motioned to Martin for another refill, to which Martin quickly obliged, before fulfilling another customers order.

Jacob turned to look at her, “Cady–” He treaded gently.

“I’m fine, Jacob.” She interjected impassively as she reached for the now full shot glass that sat in front of her.

Jacob gently placed his hand over Cady’s that held the shot glass, patiently waiting for her to look at him. Cady exhaled loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut. The internal battle of needing more of Jacob’s touch on her and just wanting to drink until she was fully numb, fought within her.

She let out another sigh of defeat as she finally lifted her eyes to meet his. His eyes searched into hers and she saw that they were deeply filled with concern. Cady allowed her hand to let go of the glass as Jacob gently squeezed it.

“Do you- want to talk about it?” He asked softly, his thumb lightly caressed her knuckles as he watched her intensely.

Cady sighed again, “No. I don’t want to bore you with my family drama, especially considering how you and my dad feel about each other.”

Jacob furrowed his brows at that and squeezed Cady’s hand, trying to get her attention, when she didn’t look, he gently reached forward with his free hand and tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger; not allowing his hand to drop until she looked at him, “I’m here for _you_ , Cady.” He said sternly, holding her gaze as he made sure she understood every word, “I’m not worried about Walt, or anyone else for that matter. And just for the record, I highly doubt you could ever bore me.”

Cady felt the wet heat build in the back of her eyes as she absorbed Jacob’s words. She struggled to push them back as she stared into Jacob’s eyes, seeing genuine concern was being shown.

She swallowed heavily, “I’m so sorry, Jacob.”

Jacob’s eyes flashed confusion at that, “For what?”

She bit her lip softly, looking down at their clasped hands, “I didn’t mean to lose it on you and Henry like that.” Jacob sharply inhaled at her unneeded apology, “I know the both of you are only trying to look out for me.”

“It’s really okay.” He said, squeezing her hand again as he tried to assure her that it was no big deal.

Cady shook her head sorrowfully, “No, it’s not.” She replied softly, “I’m still so pissed at what happened with my dad, that I took it out on the both of you, even when all you guys were trying to do, is make sure I was safe, and that’s not fair.”

Jacob nodded in understanding, allowing the silence between them to grow only for a second, “Do you want to talk about it?” He offered again, his brows knit tightly with worry.

All he wanted to do was pull her close, hold her tight and assure her that everything would be alright, but he knew he couldn’t do that, so he held on to her hand firmly, letting her know he wasn’t going anywhere.

Cady welcomed his strength as she watched Jacob’s thumb resume caressing her knuckles. She pressed her lips together, feeling the numbness begin to spread its way throughout her body. She knew her limit, and she also knew that two more shots would put her over the edge of no return.

“Not here.” She replied as she reached for the shot glass with her free hand, but once she was able to wrap her fingers around it, Jacob brought his other hand over hers to stop her.

“Cady.” He let hang as he tried to reason.

She looked back at him, “Are you driving me home?” She asked with no expression.

He already knew where this was headed. He huffed out a sigh, knowing he had no argument to stop her from taking that shot, “I am.” He answered warily.

With his answer, Cady permitted her lips to upturn in a pleased smile, “Well,” she shrugged, “then I guess I can drink this shot.” She finished as she slowly slid her hand from under his.

Although Jacob didn’t want her to drink her frustrations away, he couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his face at seeing her smile. She pressed the glass against her lips, her smile widening in victory as she looked over and saw his expression. He watched her with intent as the golden liquid brushed against her full pink lips, before disappearing into her mouth.

“Yum.” Cady purred, her eyes were closed as she reveled in the warm numbing feeling on her lips from the cinnamon flavored liquor.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Jacob gazing at her again. This time his eyes were a shade darker and penetrated hers with something that caused a heat wave to roll from the tips of her toes to the top of head.

Jacob didn’t understand what was going on with his newly found, strong affection towards Cady, everything and anything she did set his insides on fire. She had rapidly ignited a spark that he didn’t know existed. He blinked himself out of his reverie and cleared his throat, “So…” He led openly, hoping she’d pick up the hint to start talking as he signaled Martin to return.

“Oh, yay! You ordering me another drink?” She asked him giddily, her eyes blinking slowly.

Jacob turned to look at her and flashed her a small smile. She was totally drunk, or at least tipping there, “Yeah, sure.”

Cady pumped both fists into the air in triumph as she cheered, “Woohoo!”

Jacob chucked, clearly amused by her sudden change in demeanor. Martin strolled up on the other side of the counter with his same friendly smile.

“Hey guys, sorry for the wait, it’s been pretty busy tonight and with Henry down, we’re a bit short-handed.”

Jacob waved it off, “Don’t worry about it. Can I get–” He began to order, but Cady cut him off.

She leaned on the counter, “One more of these, please?” She smiled lazily as she pushed her shot glass closer to him.

Jacob leaned back a bit in his chair and looked at Martin with a pointed stare as he shook his head from side to side, before he leaned forward and spoke clearly, “Also a cheeseburger, medium well and an order of fries to go? Oh, and two waters while we wait, please?”

Martin nodded in understanding, “You got it.” He quickly grabbed two clean glasses from the rack under the counter, filling them with ice, water and topping it off with a lemon wedge. He placed them in front of Jacob and Cady and hurried off to place their to-go order.

Cady called after him in confusion, “Wait, Martin, my drink?” She turned her head to look back at Jacob, her mouth slightly agape, “He gave me water.” She stated, as if he didn’t know.

Jacob simulated a surprised expression, “Hmm, strange.”

Cady playfully squinted her eyes at him, “You ordered me a water, didn’t you?”

Jacob stayed quiet as he shrugged, his lips pressed together in attempt to conceal his grin.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, “Meanie.” She whispered, looking at him with sad eyes under her lashes, “Fine, let’s go.” Her voice was heavy with dejection as she started to stand.

Jacob struggled to rein in his desire to take her into his arms and suckle on her jutted lip. He desperately gathered his logic, blinking away his lust filled fantasies.

“Hold on. I ordered some food.” He told her, hoping that might cheer her back up.

Cady’s drunken smile reappeared, “You’re forgiven.” She replied as her mouth fumbled with the straw for her water.

The liquor was really taking a toll on her, “Here.” He said as he lifted the glass of water closer to her and held the straw steady. Cady smiled at him as she slowly wrapped her lips around the straw and sipped some water. Jacob’s gaze was instantly drawn to her lips, he tried to look away, but it was as if he was running on autopilot.

Cady released the straw and sat up, “Thank you.” She giggled.

Martin came back to stand in the front of them, “Here you go. I was able to snag someone else's order.” He said as he handed over the small paper bag to Jacob.

Jacob pulled out his wallet and placed a few twenties on the counter, “Thanks. Keep the change.”

“Woah, wait, this is way too much.” Martin said as Jacob stood up from his chair, beginning to usher Cady upright as well.

“Don’t worry, Martin.” Cady said as she looked at Martin and hugged Jacob’s arm close to her chest, “He’s a nicer and _way_ hotter version of Rockefeller.”

Martin’s brows raised as he smiled looking between the both of them. Jacob paused for a second as he wrestled a smile of his own towards Cady’s comment, before he looked back to Martin, “Did she pay for her drinks?” He asked, motioning his head towards Cady.

“Yeah, her first two.” Martin answered.

Jacob nodded, “Well cover the rest with that, and keep the change.” Martin still looked torn on whether he should accept it or give Jacob back some money, causing Jacob to sigh exhaustedly, “Your tip reflects your service.” He told Martin.

Martin looked back to the money on the counter, then to Jacob as he held on to a drunken Cady, “Thank you.” He said, genuinely.

“Bye, Martin!” Cady called over her shoulder as Jacob grabbed the bag of food and Cady’s purse with his free hand. He gave Martin a nod, before he wrapped his arm strongly around Cady and guided them out of The Red Pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the Jady writers, please keep writing. I'm reading every single Jady fic over and over and over again. There just isn't enough *cry*. I'm going through withdrawals. Help! lol
> 
> Also has anyone ever been to Longmire Days? If so I have a ton of questions lol :)


End file.
